Carve Something from Nothing (IACH: Sasori Route)
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: It HAD to be the red head that offered to take her in first. He said it would be free of charge... and his apartment is really nice... is that a whip? Why do you have a whip? Maybe she should have waited for another offer, but we all know Sasori wouldn't like that... waiting, that is. [AU - College/University] (Updates Every Saturday)
1. Development

Welcome to Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall: Sasori Route.  
For the newcomers, a lot has happened in the main positing Intern at the Akatsuki Concert hall, so without reading that you might be a bit lost.  
For those not interested in reading the work that this stemmed from here is a quick summary:

Sumire is a college student with a traumatic past, orphaned at an early age, a runaway teen, an abusive, much older ex boyfriend. She finally had settled into an apartment with her friend Haruno Sakura and was excited to obtain a bachelor's in Inter media Arts. She joined the Akatsuki Stage Crew at Konoha University as an intern and spent a lot of time getting to know the members. Seemingly out of no where, Sakura closed the lease for their apartment to move in with her boyfriend Sasuke and Sumire was about to be thrown out onto the street. After an emotionally distressing evening, Sumire admitted her situation to the Akatsuki.

In this world, Sasori went to help her first.

Thanks for giving a click. Hope you enjoy it.

XClay

* * *

Sumire had her knees pulled to her chest and she was biting back tears. She could still hear him in the other room, cursing and throwing things. The front door was only a few feet away but the idea of leaving didn't cross her mind. She remained frozen in fear, her arms wrapped around her knees, her eyes still glancing to the closed door where the sounds of anger were coming from.

When it finally did open he stepped out quietly, his eyes were on her, his eyebrows knitted in a harsh glare. He saw her tears and grit his teeth.

"You're still crying?" he roared it.

She hid her face and curled up tighter.

"I was coming out here to talk to you, but you're still crying?"

The door slammed behind him and he disappeared again. The angry curses returned full blown, along with repetitive crashes of her things onto the wooden floor.

He came out again.

"Enough!"

He quickly stomped across the room to her and forced her roughly to her feet, by her upper arm.

"I'm sorry…" she wept using her other arm to hide the tears that wouldn't stop.

He shook her roughly.

"You know I hate it when you cry, you make me so fucking angry when you cry."

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, hoping the pain would stop her tears, but they kept falling.

"Why do you keep making me angry? Do you like upsetting me?"

His fist was tightening by his side. She simply crumpled, she knew what was coming.

"Fine, I'll give you something to cry about."

 **6 Years Later…**

"Koizumi." _No, anyone but him._

Sumire turned around and faced the red haired man that was slightly taller than her. He looked irritated, which had become a normal expression on his face since she had joined the crew. She tried to blink away the tears.

"Is it true?" he spoke again.

"Yes." She responded, unable to keep looking at him. _I don't want to keep talking about it._

He sighed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"If no one else offers I have a spare room." He said, "At least until you can find a place you can afford."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. _Did he just offer to let me move in?_

"Oh no, I couldn't impose upon you like that."

He made a quick "che" sound and glared at her:

"I'm not offering again, either take it or leave it."

She felt her cheeks redden. _It must take a lot to even offer like this…_

"Are you sure?"

"What would I gain from lying?"

"Thank you."

"Did you say by Tuesday?"

"Yes."

"That's only three days Koizumi. Do you have everything packed?"

"…no…"

His eye narrowed at her and she became self-conscious. Fresh tears appeared at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

He sighed:

"Enough."

"I'll try to pack quickly…" _He always makes me feel this way, like an idiot. Why did I just agree to live with this jerk?_

She felt a hand on the back of her head and his presence nearing. He gently pulled her head to his chest.

"Enough." He said again, even softer than before. _I hate it when she cries._

She didn't move. The warmth of his chest against her cheek calmed her. She didn't want to move.

"Sasori-sama." She said weakly.

His hand dropped and he let out yet another sigh. He stepped away from her and reached into his pocket.

"I'm texting you my address. You can come over in the morning and start bringing your things."

She nodded.

"Thank you. Really."

"I'm calling you a taxi."

"…you don't have to."

"It's late. You're not walking home."

He ignored her weak protests as he called for a taxi. He walked with her to the parking lot. Sumire stared at him out the window as he waited until the car pulled away. _I suppose he is kind is his own way._

 **X**

Sasori returned to the concert hall where the rest of the men were still gathered in the foyer. He stopped and looked over them all.

"She's moving in with me. I sent her home in a taxi."

The tension grew, but Sasori did not look concerned.

"I suppose we've had enough for one evening. We can start striking the sets on Friday." Nagato said.

"Let's get a fucking drink." Hidan said to Kakuzu.

The taller man nodded.

 **The Following Morning**

Sumire shoved the last of her clothing into the small duffel bag, happy that she didn't have that much clothing to begin with. She had awoken with a bit of energy, more than she expected to. The idea of a space that she was welcomed in was comforting. She surveyed the rest of the room. _The furniture was here when we moved in_ , Sakura had brought most of the appliances and taken them with her when she moved, Sumire really only had her clothes and her toiletries. _I have to take a couple of trips, but I should be fine. Sasori-sama isn't too far. One train, one bus._ She slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and decided to take the trip with a light load first. She sent Sasori a text that she was on her way and left the apartment.

Forty-five minutes later she thought she had found it. The apartment building was large and had sliding doors that needed a key code to let herself in. She returned to looking at the text. His room number was 207. _So the second floor, room 7._ She scanned the machine for the button to that room, once she found it, she pressed her finger to it and waited, expecting to hear his voice asking who she was, instead she heard a ping and the front doors slid open. _I guess since he already knows I'm coming he doesn't have to check that it's me._ She entered through the doors and meandered through the building until she found the room. After gently rapping her knuckles on the door she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It opened slowly, revealing Sasori in a dark brown tank top and loose pants of the same color. He was wiping his eye as though he had just woken.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked.

He didn't answer, instead he turned away from her, leaving the door open behind him. She entered slowly, removing her shoes at the entrance.

"Pardon the intrusion." She said, her face coloring as she entered.

The space had a warm, wood scent. It was pleasant, but it was unexpected. She set her duffel bag down at the entrance and stepped up onto the wooden floor in her socks. To her right was a small kitchen with a dividing wall, the opening of which faced out into a western-style living room. He had a couch, a wooden table, and a small bookshelf all seated atop a flat, pale pink carpet. All of his furniture was various shades of brown. To the right was what looked like the door to a bathroom with a shower while to the left was a short hallway with three doors. Two facing the opposite of each other and one at the end. _No pictures, nothing. I didn't really decorate my apartment either, but it just seems so one-tone._ As her eyes scanned over the space she noticed him staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

He grunted in response, but he seemed to think of something and said:

"This will be your room." He motioned to the door nearest to them.

He walked to the room facing the opposite of hers. He disappeared behind the door and shut it behind himself.

 _I guess that's it for today._ She went back to her duffel bag and carried it to the room that was now hers. Inside was a bed, a small desk, a dresser, and bookshelf. _This is more than I had back in my apartment room._ She set her duffel bag down and slowly unpacked her clothing. She knew she had to go back to get more of her stuff, but she would have to keep bothering him. Instead she stood there, staring at the few things she had. _I didn't bring my laptop either._ She sighed and organized her things in the drawer.

"Koizumi."

She jumped and spun around.

"I'll leave the spare key by the door. Come and go as you please, just try not to make a racket every time you do." He said.

"Oh, thank you."

Sasori returned to his room. _Is he hung over? Then again he's usually grumpy. Why am I doing this again? Or right, so I don't end up on the street._ She finished up with that, pushed the duffel bag under the full sized bed and decided to go back to get the next set of things.

Sasori laid out across his king sized bed with the back of his hands in front of his face. The light was exacerbating his migraine. He had too much to drink last night after Sumire had left. He was angry at her for not saying anything earlier, he was angry that he had to get up so early to let her in to his apartment, he was angry that he had such a huge headache. He heard her leave and he let himself drift off to sleep. He awoke a few hours later, still feeling irritated and exhausted. As he sat up he noticed a familiar scent coming from down the hall. He stood slowly and went to investigate. In the kitchen he found Sumire. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a white apron on. Her back was turned to him. He leaned against the wall and watched her as she chopped up what looked like tofu and scooped it into a medium sized pot. Once she was done with that, she stirred the contents, then placed the lid on top. She shifted over to the rice cooker he left on his counter and scooped out some fresh rice into her hands. She began expertly shaping the rice into the traditional triangle shape. She set the completed rice ball onto a plate where a few others were already placed. _She looks very natural._

Sumire couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. _Why doesn't he just make his presence known? Why does he have to lurk?_ She had completed her second trip quickly and since it was nearing lunch time she figured she could cook something for him. She remembered that light food was best for a hangover, so after changing into some thinner clothes, a light blue blouse, and a loose white skirt, she had started cooking. Sumire huffed and stirred the miso soup again. _It's pretty much ready_ , she thought and turned to face the man staring at her.

"Sasori-sama, I've made some food. Please eat."

He said nothing but approached her. He stood beside her, picked up a rice ball, and took a bite. She returned to her soup, hoping that he didn't hate it, and began to serve the soup into two small bowls.

"We can eat at the table." He said.

She placed the two bowls, the plate with the rice balls, and a small stack of napkins on a single tray as he casually went to the dark brown table in the middle of the living room. She followed him and set it down. He seated himself on the floor with his back against the couch, still holding his rice ball. She sat beside him and began to eat. He picked up the bowl and swallowed a few mouthfuls of the liquid, his eyes were closed as he ate.

Sumire ate as quietly as possible, but his silence was making her extremely self-conscious. _It's not disgusting, because he's eating it, but does he like it maybe?_

"Is it okay?"

"It's fine."

Her lips pouted and she lifted her own bowl to her mouth.

Sasori opened one eye, but he already knew what her expression was before he saw it. She was pouting. _She wanted a complement. This girl, really._

He gulped down the last of the soup, releasing a loud sigh, then held the empty bowl out to her.

"Seconds." He said.

She seemed startled, then her face colored and she took his bowl. She rushed off to the kitchen to get him a second serving. He smirked slightly. _She's so simple._

As Sumire ladled more soup into his bowl she realized, _I'm not his fucking servant, why I am getting him seconds?_ She returned with his now full bowl then set it down on the tray and glared at him. He stared back at her with his bored expression, one arm draped along the couch.

Sasori saw the anger on her face, then she huffed and plopped herself down beside him. _She's so simple yet so fickle._ He lifted the bowl and attempted to take another drink, but the liquid was far hotter this time. He flinched and coughed, putting his hand against his mouth, the other placing the bowl back on the tray.

"It's really hot, what are you doing?" she scolded.

She grabbed a few napkins from the tray and blotted at the hot liquid that dripped from his chin. She huffed again:

"Please be careful."

His slightly widened eyes stared at her as she dabbed at his lips. His hand had moved away, but was still midair. Sumire hadn't realized what she was doing, she had moved reflexively. It was when she met his gaze that she realized how close she was to him. She blushed deeply and pulled away from him. He watched her for a few more moments before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbing another rice ball.

They ate the rest in silence. _Sasori didn't eat much,_ she noticed. _Maybe it's because of his hangover?_ She gathered the bowls on the tray standing over it as she did so. He glanced at her as she did this and his eyebrows rose. She had bent over enough that he could see up her skirt. _Dark blue with white spots._ She straightened and walked away from him. He placed his hand over his face to hide the color that had risen to his cheeks, simultaneously shutting his eyes. _This whole arrangement may have not been a good idea._

"Sasori-sama. I'm going to go get the last of my things. I can do the dishes when I get back." She called from the kitchen.

He let his head fall back onto the couch.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, she was now standing at the edge of the couch, having come closer because he did not answer. _His face is red, is he getting sick?_

"I'm fine." He answered, hunching forward.

"Okay, I'll be back."

"Ah."

Sumire turned away from him and started to head out. _I hope he's alright. Maybe I'll get him some medicine on the way back?_

 **That Evening**

Sumire returned with the last of her things. She was tired now, after traveling back and forth so much. She had found a pharmacy on the way to his apartment and stopped to pick up a hangover remedy. The apartment was silent so she decided it was best not to bother him. She placed the bottle on the counter, noticing that the dishes were all put away. _I guess he is used to cleaning up after himself._ She went to her room to finish unpacking and prep her backpack for the morning when she would return to school. Before bed she went to the restroom. _Sasori-sama keeps this place so clean,_ she thought upon returning to her room. She curled up under the soft blankets and went to sleep.

 **Morning**

Sumire woke, bathed, and dressed rapidly, because she was running a bit late. It would take longer to get to Konoha University from here. She moved through the apartment as quickly and quietly as she possibly could. At the front door, while sliding up her calf-length boots she looked around one more time. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she straightened and slung her bag over her shoulder. _I have somewhere safe to sleep, I wonder why I feel so comfortable just accepting his offer. I thought it would be difficult to transition, but it seems like he stays in his room a lot and he doesn't really seem angry. Somehow, he's calmer, easier to be around. I guess it's... I don't know what it is, but rhank you Sasori-sama. I'll have to find some way to make it up to you._

Sasori awoke feeling mildly better than yesterday. He ran his fingers through his messy red hair as he leisurely slid himself out of bed. On his way to the restroom he noticed a small brown bottle on the counter of his kitchen. He picked it up to read the label. _It's one of those store-bought hangover remedies._ A smirk pulled at the edge of his lips and he chuckled.

 **Later in the day**

Sumire gathered up her things.

"Sumire-san?"

She looked at Hinata.

"Yes?"

"How are things? I haven't seen you in a while?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just… had something I needed to take care of..." _Why am I hesitating to tell her…_

"That's good. I'm glad." Hinata responded with a genuinely kind smile.

"I'm happy too."

"Are you going straight home?"

"I don't have to; did you want to go somewhere?"

Her face started to gain some blush.

"Yes, I wanted to go to the mall to… pick up some things."

Sumire nodded, "Sure, I'll go with you."

Hinata smiled appreciatively and they walked out the classroom together.

 **X**

At the mall Hinata winded through store after store, obviously not looking for anything, but awkwardly pointing out things she thought were cute or interesting. Sumire played along, knowing well that it took a lot out of Hinata to admit where she really wanted to go, but after an hour Sumire felt herself growing impatient.

"Sumire-san let's go into that shoe store next!"

"Hinata!" Sumire said, stopping and placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought you knew what you were picking up? Why do we keep going from one store to another?"

Hinata's face turned beet red. Sumire felt she had an idea of where Hinata had actually intended to go. Hinata nodded and slowly led them to the second floor. She stopped in front of a decent size store. In the windows were female bodied mannequins wearing only intricately patterned panties and bras.

"Lingerie." Sumire said aloud.

Hinata looked as though she would faint. Sumire placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders and squeezed them.

"Did Naruto put you up to this?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head vigorously.

"N-n-naruto-kun's birthday is coming up and I wanted to s-s-s-s-urprise h-h-him."

Sumire nodded and squeezed her shoulders tighter.

"I understand, well let's get started!" Sumire hooked her arm around Hinata's and walked into the store with her.

Hinata almost passed out after they entered. Sumire picked up a light green g-string and held it up in front of her face.

"This is pointless." She said.

Hinata started to laugh. Sumire continued to lift up the strangest lingerie she could find, making silly comments, which served to successfully calm Hinata down. Just as the air around them relaxed a worker came and asked if they needed help. Hinata became flustered again and couldn't speak.

"My friend is looking for something that isn't too revealing, with a pretty pattern, like flowers?" Sumire said and looked to Hinata.

Hinata nodded shyly.

"In any particular color?" the worker asked.

Hinata opened her mouth as though she was about to speak, but no words came out.

"Something that would match her eyes!" Sumire answered.

"Of course, I will be right back."

Sumire tried to calm Hinata again. Soon the worker returned holding a display case with a few items she had picked out.

"I brought white, nude, and black."

Hinata flushed again but looked at the set nonetheless.

"Is there anything I can find for you miss?" the worker asked, turning her attention to Sumire.

"Oh no! I'm just here to help my-"

"Please find her some as well!" Hinata blurted.

"Huh?"

"I'll go get a few more for you to look at." The worker walked away.

"Hinata!"

"I-I-I-I-I can't be the o-only o-one buying s-something!"

"Hinata, I don't even have a boyfriend and I have plenty of undergarments. I don't need to buy anything!"

"Please! I'll even pay for you! I j-just can't be t-the only o-one!"

Sumire sighed loudly.

"You don't have to pay for me. It's fine. I should have enough."

The worker walked out with another case of lingerie and set it down next to the case that Hinata was still in front of. Sumire joined her and looked over the various colors and patterns. Her eyes locked onto a bra that was laced in purple but the cups underneath the ornate lace were a dark red. _It's so pretty._ Hinata noticed Sumire's change and scanned the undergarments. _The purple and red one? It's so like her._ Sumire noticed Hinata looking at her.

"What?"

"Do you like one?" she asked.

Sumire nodded.

"Which one has caught your attention?" the worker asked

Sumire meekly pointed to the one she had been eyeing. The worker nodded:

"That one is certainly beautiful. Would you like to see the panties that go with it? You get a discount if you buy them together."

"Oh… sure."

The worker fished out a hipster-style panty that was of a similar design. It was an opaque dark red with ornate purple embroidery.

"Do you like it?"

Sumire nodded.

"Alright, and did you, miss, find anything you like?"

Hinata motioned towards the white bra with a simple flower pattern. The worker, in her endless patience with the two shy girls, had the same conversation with her as she had had with Sumire. They then proceeded to the register where the worker rung them both up. They walked out of the shop in silence, each holding their respective bag. They continued on this silent journey to the outside of the mall where they had to split ways in order to head home.

"Thank you for coming with me Sumire-san."

"Sure, Hinata. I'll see you on Wednesday."

 **X**

Sumire, on the way back to Sasori's apartment, realized that she should replace the ingredients she used yesterday. She stopped by a small grocery store. Upon arriving back at the apartment she slipped off her shoes and set them neatly to the side by the door. She stepped up onto the flooring of the house and entered into the kitchen. She placed the small bag with her lingerie on the counter and noticed the hangover remedy where she had left it. _He didn't drink it? He doesn't need it?_ She began placing the perishables in the fridge.

Sasori exited from the restroom. On the way back to his room he saw Sumire placing things in the fridge and a small black bag atop the counter. He curiously peeked into the bag. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out the plastic wrapped lingerie set. He held it a good foot from his face, examining the purple lace and dark red. Sumire stood and faced him.

"W-what are you doing?" she rushed over and snatched it from him, throwing it back into the bag.

Sasori watched her with his normal dreamy expression. _Her emotional reactions are so plain on her face. I should be able to entertain myself for a bit by teasing her._

"Are you trying to tell me something Koizumi?"

"About what?" she growled rolling down the top of the bag.

"Why would you come with sexy lingerie? It's only your second day here? Have you already fallen for me?"

Sumire felt her face become red, she glared at him.

"As if."

He chuckled lightly and glanced at the small bottle.

"You realize that those things are just water, sugar, and a few everyday vitamins." He said.

"What things?" she followed his gaze, "Oh, you mean the hangover remedy? No I didn't know that."

"Don't bother with those things."

"Well sorry for being concerned." She huffed.

 _She got it for me because she was worried? Silly girl._

"How do you know what it's filled with?" she asked.

"My grandmother worked in pharmaceuticals."

"Oh."

Sumire sighed, her expression of disappointment becoming clear on her face. _She's upset now._ Sumire picked it up and read the label over again. _Is she going to mope around for the rest of the day because of it?_ Sasori took the bottle from her hand, snapped it open, and downed the contents.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

He handed her back the empty bottle.

"Now wipe that disappointed look off your face, it's irritating."

Sumire watched his back as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. She couldn't help but giggle. _He's so strange._

Sasori heard her laugh. _Silly girl._

* * *

I didn't say you would have to wait for the end of the first route for the others to be posted. XD  
I know it can be a bit to handle, so I guess read them whenever, at your leisure. Thanks for clicking!


	2. Unexpected Kindness

A/N: I don't know if I'm going too fast or too slow. Oh well. Anyways, there are a lot of time skips. For newcomers it may seem fast, but I suppose for people who have read from the beginning it might make sense? Let me know. :)

* * *

"Wake up." Sasori said from the doorway.

Sumire had been living with him for one week now. It was Friday morning. She shifted beneath the covers and slowly pulled the sheet until her face was uncovered.

"What time is it?"

"Get up. I will not allow you to be late for work."

Sumire rose enough that she could look over at her alarm clock. _Five a.m.? FIVE A.M.?_ She turned to the red head who happened to be studying her bare shoulders. The sleeves of her tank top had slipped down the sides of her arms.

"I don't have to be at work until 8!" she said.

"Get up."

He walked away.

 _I cannot stand this person._ She slid out of bed to take a shower. After rinsing and climbing out of the shower stall she realized she had forgotten to bring her clothes with her. She wrapped a towel around herself and peeked out from behind the door. She figured he was in his room so she darted across the hall, holding the towel tightly around her body. Despite the chill that ran over her exposed skin she continued to run until she was safely behind her bedroom door. She locked the door and let the towel drop, pooling around her ankles on the floor. She leapt onto her bed and let herself air dry for a few minutes. _I feel so bold being naked in another person's apartment. Not that he saw me._

Sasori continued to sip at his coffee cup. He had watched her as she ran past the kitchen in just a towel. He waited another minute then approached her door.

"Koizumi."

"Hai?"

"Are you ready?"

"No! I just got out of the shower."

"Yes, I saw. Hurry up."

Sumire turned bright red as she slipped her shirt on. _He saw me? When did he see me?_ She quickly finished putting on her clothing. She pulled her still somewhat damp hair into a bun and completed her morning routine.

"Why are you hurrying me so much?" she asked as she stepped out of her room carrying her backpack.

Sasori was leaning against his door.

"I want you to help me with breaking down the sets." He said.

She huffed as she met his gaze, her eyes flashing with annoyance at him.

"You could have just told me that last night and I would have been ready at whatever time."

"It's more fun this way."

 _Fun? Fun? Is he serious? I need to move out of here as fast as possible if he thinks this is fun. He'll probably wake me up in the middle of the night next and claim it's a work exercise. This jerk._

He pushed off the door with his foot and went to the entrance to grab his bag and to put on his shoes. She followed him out the door after doing the same. She felt nervous walking beside him out of his apartment and down the street.

The morning air was cool and caused a chill on the back of her exposed neck and damp scalp. She shivered and hugged herself. Sasori looked at her sideways and saw a drop of liquid running down the side of her face. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the water away.

"Your hair is still wet."

She didn't move away from him as the thin cloth pressed to her cheek.

"Yes, I know."

"Keep this until your hair dries." He held it out to her.

"Thank you."

She took the handkerchief and placed in it in her pocket.

The bus they took was surprisingly crowded for so early in the morning. Everyone on the bus seemed young and she figured it was the college crowd with early classes. There were two open seats near the front of the bus and they took them after they paid their fare. It would be at least four more stops until they reached the university. At each stop more and more students would climb on. It seemed to be at full capacity as they reach the second to last stop. An older woman slowly stepped onto the bus. Sumire saw her and prepared to rise, but beside her Sasori was already standing. He glared at the two students who were standing in the middle of walkway and they shuffled towards the back. He stood in from of Sumire and gripped a handle that was above his head. The woman thanked him as she took his previously occupied seat, but he made no verbal response. Instead he shut his eyes and bowed his head.

Sumire's and Sasori's gazes met. She couldn't conceal a smile that had appeared on her face. _He has some basic courtesy skills._ His hair was in its usual unruly state. He was wearing a thin, dark brown sweater, over a white undershirt and black pants. His eyebrows knit together slightly when he spotted the small smile on her pink lips. They finally reached their stop and many of the students filed out of the bus. The pair did the same. The moment they were off the bus he spoke:

"What are you smiling about?"

She knew he would become irritated and likely find some sadistic way to punish her later but:

"Sasori-sama can be cute."

His reaction was entirely different from what she expected. She was waiting for his angry growls, his harsh warning that he would make her pay, or a biting comment on her own personality, but instead she found herself looking at a short red-haired man with a color on his face that nearly matched his hair. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the flush on his cheeks. _He's… blushing! There's no way!_

"You're getting awfully comfortable, aren't you?" he said with a growl.

Her open mouth twitched. _Ah, there's the Sasori-sama I know._ He shot her a deadly glare and she shivered. _He's going to make me do all the grunt work today._ _Well, you know what! I don't care I made the great Sasori-sama blush! I can handle whatever he throws at me!_

 **X**

 _I'm going to die. I'm so going to die._

Her arms had begun shaking as she was holding up the edge of a one of the set pieces. It wasn't heavy, but she had been at it for almost 20 minutes. Sasori continued to move back and forth across the room, leisurely moving the smaller pieces out of the way. He insisted that the largest piece be rested against the wall and in order for that to happen, the small pieces must be moved to the other side of the room. The piece she held was taller than the low ceiling of the back room and if it was laid out it would obstruct the pathway.

"Just a little longer." He said with an amused tone.

She resisted calling him a harsh name, instead she readjusted her sweating hands against the wood. _I need to work out more…_ The adjustment did little to help her now aching muscles. It was only a few seconds later that she felt them about to give.

"S-Sasori-sama, please help."

He set the small piece of wood he was carrying down and looked at her.

"You can…" he saw her knees bend and he dashed over to her.

Just as she collapsed his hand went out to stop the large slab of painted wood from crashing down onto the small girl. He held it up easily at arm's length, kneeling beside her, looking down at her. A cloud of dust puffed up all around them, causing them both to cover their faces and cough.

"Are you alright?" he asked once the dust had cleared.

She glared up at him:

"You take things way too damn far!"

He stared back at her wide eyed.

"So I called you cute, what's the big deal? I fucking complimented you! How does that warrant me almost being crushed to death?" she was yelling now.

"Why is it a bad thing to be called cute? You're cute! There's nothing wrong with being called cute!"

He saw streaks of dirt along her cheeks from when she was had shielded her mouth from the dust. Her hands were filthy. She looked down at them. He sighed and stood slowly, pushing the piece back up with him. He continued until he dragged the wood to the wall and leaned it over, out of the way. As she straightened she noticed blisters forming on her skin.

He went over to her and looked at her hands as well.

"You're a big jerk." She said feeling tears coming on.

"Come."

He gently took her wrist and led her out of the backstage to foyer.

"Wash your hands, I'll go get the first aid kit." He left her by the women's restroom.

She washed her hands careful not to pop the blisters on her skin. When she emerged, he was outside waiting for her, setting out a few of the items on the stone bench. She sat next to him. Though she was frustrated with him, she no longer felt a need to run from him. _I feel… strangely safe with him._

"Do they still hurt?"

"Yeah."

"You can take a break."

 _Where did this kindness come from?_

"You actually may need to take the day off." He continued.

He taped down the edge of the wrappings loosely. As he finished he gently cradled her hands in his. They remained this way for quite a few moments, both staring down at her bandaged hands.

"I'm sorry."

She flushed.

"It's fine."

His thumb brushed over her wrist causing a tingling sensation in her skin. She scanned over his face, studying the expression that she rarely ever saw. His eyes were half-lidded as usual, but his eyebrows were pushed together, the edges of his mouth turned down into a frown.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you properly." She started and he met her gaze. "Thank you. For everything."

Their gazes remained locked for quite a while, both studying the others irises. She broke the stare and leaned towards him. His eyes widened as she neared. The feeling of her soft lips on his skin caused heat to come to his face. She lingered on his cheek for a moment then returned to sitting up straight.

"I know that's still not a proper thank you, but…" she laughed. "I don't know, I thought it would be a good start."

His fingers gently caressed her wrist again.

"I thought you were upset with me."

"Sasori-sama is too cute be upset at for long." She countered.

"Oi." He growled at her.

She laughed at him.

"Don't make me punish you again."

"Hurry, do it."

He was startled by her response. She laughed again.

"I'm starting to figure you out."

 **X**

He left her on the stone bench, still looking at her hands. Footsteps echoed through the foyer and she raised her head.

"Sumire."

Deidara was well dressed with a grey cardigan over a white top and dark skinny jeans.

"Deidara-san. Good morning."

"You're here early."

"Un, Sasori-sama wanted me to help break down the sets."

"Hmm…"

She tried to remain calm, she knew if Deidara spotted her hands she would never hear the end of it.

"How are things? Living with Danna, un?"

"Things are going well. I barely notice he's there. He's always in that back room doing whatever it is he does in that back room." She gently rubbed her hands. "We only really see each other during mealtimes and in passing. He doesn't go out of his way to talk to me or anything."

"Sure sounds like Danna."

She giggled, lifting a hand to her mouth.

"What happened to your hands, un?"

He reached out to grab her wrist and she pulled back reflexively.

"Oh… sorry…"

"No, it's fine I was… I just strained myself a little just now. Sasori-sama wrapped it up for me. It hurts when it's touched." She lied.

"Do you need the day off? I can bug Danna for you, un."

"No, it's okay. He already offered and I refused. I can still do a little work."

 _He offered? On his own? That's not like him to be so kind. I guess…_ Deidara watched her and she stood and brushed off her clothing. _I guess he's just being extra sweet to her because he's still into her._ Sumire was slightly unnerved by the examining look in Deidara's eyes. Her thoughts wandered away as they awkwardly stood there. _I wonder if Sasori-sama is this kind to girls usually, when he's not co-workers with them. I wonder how he treats a girl if she was his girlfriend? Deidara-san probably knows. That's not a weird question, is it?_

"Ne, Deidara-san."

"Hm."

"Has Sasori-sama ever had a girlfriend?"

His visible eye went wide. Sumire clenched her hands into fists. _Maybe that wasn't a good question to ask him…_

"…girlfriend, no. He's had… I guess you could classify it as lovers. He's had a few girls that follow him around. They appear every once and awhile, but I don't think he's ever introduced a girl to me as his _girlfriend_ , un."

"Oh, I see." _Huh, now that I think about it, he doesn't seem like the relationship type. He's too much of a loner._

"Why? Are you thinking of becoming his girlfriend, un?"

She physically jumped:

"Huh? No! I just…" her face flushed. "I was just wondering."

She let out a "humph" and walked back into the hall. Deidara chuckled softly _. I guess she's starting to be interested in him. He's not too awful once you've been around him for a while._ A deep sigh suddenly left him. _If Danna is the one looking after her… I don't think I'd mind it as much…_

 **Saturday Evening**

Sumire released an exaggeratedly loud sigh and placed her chin in her palm. She had seated herself at the living room table and was attempting to work through some calculus homework but the problems were exceptionally difficult. Sasori heard her sigh from the kitchen where he had finished brewing some coffee. He took his mug and approached the small girl glaring ferociously at the array of school supplies set in front of her. He sipped at the steaming dark liquid silently waiting for her to take notice of his presence. Sumire heard him headed towards her. _Why doesn't he just ask what's wrong instead of staring at me?_ She met his gaze and they had a very short stare-down that was broken when a smirk came upon his face.

"Is something the matter?" he said with tone that was both sultry and mocking.

Her glare returned but this time it was directed at the red head standing above her. A moment later she noticed he had a mug of coffee in his hand.

"It's 9 p.m." she said matter-of-factly.

He raised an eyebrow:

"And?"

"Who drinks coffee at 9 p.m.?"

He took a large gulp of coffee.

"Humph, well if you must know I'm having trouble with my calculus homework." She said finally.

"Calculus?"

He sat down beside her and curiously looked over the textbook in front of her.

"I just can't figure this out." She continued pointing at the problem she had been working on for almost an hour.

He set his mug down and took her mechanical pencil from her. He briefly explained where she had gone wrong and corrected it for her. She stared at his hand as it moved along the paper, easily working through the steps and reaching a plausible answer.

"Wow, thank you." She said.  
"Does it make sense?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you so much."

He picked up his mug as he rose and walked away without responding to her. Sumire continued to look at the paper in front of her in slight disbelief. _He solved it so quickly. How does he know calculus anyway? Did he finish school only a while ago and still remembers? There's no way he'd get through it that quick unless he regularly practices it._ After a few more moments of thinking she returned to her work. She made some progress using the method he taught her, but she became stuck on another problem. Instead of lingering on the problem for another hour she took up her notebook and the small textbook and went looking for the red head. She knocked on his bedroom door and waited a moment before looking at the door at the end of the hall. She approached it and knocked on that door as well. After waiting a moment, she turned the knob and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oi." She spun around at the sound of his voice behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to find you and you didn't answer when I knocked on your door so I thought you might be here." She explained quickly.

"Next time just text or call me."

"Why would I do that when we are in the same apartment?"

"I don't want you going into that room."

She pouted:

"Okay."

"So, what do you need?"

"Will you help me again?" she raised the notebook and textbook as evidence of her motive.

He sighed and opened the door to his room.

"Just bring your things in here if you think you'll be needing help often. I don't want you to keep knocking on my door."

"Hai."

He entered and she went back to the living room to gather the rest of her school supplies. She returned to his room where he was seated on his bed with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. He had his hands folded in his lap. She paused to look over how he was sitting. _He looks like a lord whose waiting for his subject to come grovel. Its… creepy? I'm not sure. It just looks odd._ She pulled her eyes from the image and looked around the room, but there was no desk.

"You may have this half of the bed."

She blushed slightly at the statement. _That's… okay. At least it's a big bed._ She circled the footboard and sat on the mattress beside him. She placed her things in front of her and opened her notebook to the page she had been working on.

"Here, this problem."

He leaned over to look at the problem she motioned towards. He took her pencil and pointed out her mistake.

"Oh."

"Should you really be taking this class?"

"Sa-so-ri-sa-ma. Please don't make fun of me. I'm trying my best."

"I-un-der-stand-Koi-zu-mi." he mocked her.

She glared at him.

"You are quite a ferocious kitten."

Her cheeks reddened, but instead she scoffed and returned to her homework. He pulled a book off of his nightstand and proceeded to read while she worked. It felt odd, to be sitting beside him on a bed. _So much has happened since he first kissed me six weeks ago. It feels like it never happened. I'm so comfortable around him now, no matter how mean he can be, rude, impatient, he still does so much for me. He's let me into his home, he's willing to help me with my homework. I mean, that's two things, but those are two significant things!_

"Check your work." He said.

"Huh?"

She looked over the problem she had been working on again. She narrowed her eyes at the various scribbles but she didn't see an issue. He sighed and pointed to a particular part in her work.

"Oh."

He returned to his book. She attempted revise the issue but she became confused. He sighed again and took her notebook from her. He raised his knees so they could act as a desk for him as he wrote. She scooted closer to him, enough that their arms brushed and stared intently at the notebook as he explained where she had gone wrong.

"Ne, would you like to do my homework for me?" she joked, hoping she could unveil some agreeable humor from him.

His bored expression returned.

"You won't be prepared for you test."

"Then you can dress up as me and take it for me!" she laughed.

"Is that one of your hobbies?"

Her cheeks began to burn.

"Well sorry! I forgot you have no sense of humor!" she hissed and snatched her notebook back from him.

"You really know how to annoy people."

"If I'm so annoying then I guess I should leave." She shifted until her legs were off the side of the bed.  
She collected her things in a rather uncomfortable way in her arms and stalked out of his room. Her pencil slipped from between her arms and clattered to the floor but she ignored it. She was far too irritated to go back just for a pencil. Sasori watched her as she went, his expression softening. _Wait…_ He opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he realized he was going to call her back his lips shut tight. He bit down to will away a feeling he thought he had exterminated.

 **Sunday Midday**

Sumire had entered the apartment with a small box of cookies. Sasori was seated in front of the couch with his legs stretched out beneath the table. He was watching television with an uninterested expression. Sumire removed her shoes and walked towards him.

"Sasori-sama,"

"Ah,"

"How was your day?"

"This…" he didn't look away from the screen, "This was my day."

"How exciting."  
She sat down beside him on the floor with her back against the couch. She set the box cookies on the edge of the table.

"Would you like one?"

He looked at the box but didn't answer. She took one out and offered it to him.

"I'm not a fan of sweets."  
"You were looking at it like you wanted one. Don't be shy now!" she said in a playful tone, holding it out him.

"No."

"C'mon, I know you want one!" _My revenge for yesterday._

She pushed it closer to his face and he leaned away.

"Enough already."  
"Just say 'ah'!"

"Koizumi…"

She crawled towards him using one hand to balance and the other to press the cookie to his lips. He rested an arm on the couch the other stretching behind him as he leaned away. At the risk of falling backwards onto the floor he let her force the small pink cookie into his mouth. Her hands continue to hold her body partially hovering over his.

"Not so bad is it?"

He swallowed the cookie down hard.

"Too sweet."

She huffed and let her body drop slightly, not realizing she was mostly pressed to him now. There was a moment of pause between them, when their gazes met.

"You're such a grump." She let her chin touch his chest.

He wasn't listening anymore; his eyes were locked on her lips which were so close to his own. The silence returned as they stared at one another. Sumire felt her heart jump in her chest. _Why am I... Sasori-sama is…_ A flush came upon her cheeks when she realized how close they were. He leaned towards her. She turned her head away from him and slowly sat back. He sat up straight, still gazing at her face, the intense redness, the shy glances she threw him as she reached for another cookie. He licked the remnants of sugar from his lips then pried his eyes away from her. She nibbled at the small dessert staring at the television. _What was that… that weird… don't think about it…_

 **Monday Afternoon**

The feeling came before anything else. Steady shivers of fear traveled down her back, her vision blurred from an unstoppable flurry of tears. A sensation of falling. She was having another anxiety attack. Her face fell into her open palms and she half-sobbed, half-hyperventilated into them. It did not cross her mind that she would be heard, she simply crumpled. She tried to muffle her cries for the sake of calming herself, but it was no use.

X

Sasori was standing in the kitchen making yet another pot of coffee when he heard her sobs. He had become familiar with that sound. He had passed it a few times in the middle of night walking to the restroom. He found the source sitting on the living room couch with her textbooks and notebooks fallen on the floor in front of her. He sat beside her, waiting a moment for her to notice him, but she seemed to be completely consumed with her emotions. He hesitated, his hand inches from her back, then gently rested it on her.

"Koizumi." He spoke her name softly.

It took her quite a few moments to sit up straight. Her sobs had lessened, but she was looking at him now, her hands covering her mouth. Her shoulders jumped with each sob, her eyes closed. Sasori let his hand travel over her back to around her arm and he gently guided her to his chest. She moved without thinking, faster than he had expected and he fell back lengthways onto the couch. She fell with him, burying her face in his chest, her fingers gripped his shirt and her sobs became full-blown. They both laid there, their bodies stretched out on the couch, her smaller person curled into his. His hand gently stroked her hair, the other flat on his chest. As time passed his eyes closed and he felt a calm engulf him. His hand came to stop on her back. The shivering body against his slowly became still and she turned her head up to look at his face.

He looks so peaceful. Her fingers gently brushed over his shirt. _Sasori-sama…_ She studied the boyish shape of his face. _His eyelashes are so long…_ The dark red hairs curled upwards and outwards from his closed eyelids. His lips were slightly parted as he took in soft shallow breaths. She could hear the soft beats of his heart beneath her ear. The warmth of the body she laid against brought her an immense sense of comfort. _He's so handsome. She felt her heart beginning to race, I never really thought about Sasori-sama like this but…_

"If you keep treating me like this…" she spoke faintly; she did not want to wake him. "I may fall for you."

Sasori hoped she could not hear the sudden rapidness of his heartbeat. She nuzzled into his chest further and closed her eyes. When he felt her muscles relax and her breathing even out he opened his. _Foolish girl… saying something like that…_ His head fell back slightly and a small smile came to his lips.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter... more development. As per usual.


	3. The One He'll Wait For

Their bodies had risen sometime early that evening and the television had come on.

"What should we do for dinner?"

Sumire had broken the silence finally.

"Anything. I don't really care."

"Sasori-sama doesn't ever really crave anything." She looked at the mug in his hand, "well… anything other than coffee."

He slurped at the cup and rested it in his lap.

"I've never had much of an appetite…"

"Since you were a kid? Your parents didn't take you to the doctor for it?"

He hesitated when lifting the mug to his lips. Sumire suddenly felt nervous. _Wait. Why did I ask that? That was super personal. I don't know his situation. What if he gets mad at me?_

"My parents passed away when I was young."

Her mouth dropped but she immediately closed it up. _Oh god. I fucked up._

"My grandmother raised me…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that so suddenly. If I caused you to remember something you didn't want to… or…" her words started to bumble.

She took a tuft of hair into her hand and she ran her fingers through it.

"My grandmother took me in for it." the red head continued.

She gazed at his profile. _He looks so far away…_ He swallowed down the last of his drink.

"Depression."

Sumire felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Major clinical depression."

 _That's why he's so…_ Sumire gripped the edge of her blouse. _We have a lot more in common than I originally thought._

"Um…" she scooted closer to him.

He turned his head slightly, but didn't look at her directly.

"I haven't told many people this but…" she brushed her fingers through her hair again, "I lost my parents when I was four. I was in foster care for a while, but I left because…"

He looked at her directly.

"I left because the father of the couple tried to…" she smiled weakly. "I ran away after he tried to assault me."

"I thought it was just your boyfriend who…"

She nodded.

"Hisashi did, but that man didn't get far…" she sighed softly. "I had just entered middle school and was put into that home. He always had his hands on me and it made me uncomfortable… I had heard from other kids in the orphanage some stories about horrible foster homes. Anyways, I never unpacked my bag. I was just so nervous."

She was surprised when Sasori's hand rested upon hers.

"In the middle of the day once he came out of his room completely naked and I just ran into my room and locked the door."

His pupils were moving quickly from one part of her face to another, studying her expression.

"I escaped out the window and just kept walking…" she sighed. "and you pretty much know the rest."

She huffed and wiped under her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You were telling me about yourself and I just went on a tangent about myself."

He didn't respond but a small smile had appeared on his face.

"Let's order pizza."

Her teary eyes lit up.

"Yes!"

He stood without another word and she watched him as he walked away, an excited smile still present on her face.

 **X**

"I've never had pizza from Pizza-la." She sat cross-legged on the couch with her hands on her ankles.

She swayed from side to side as Sasori set the large pizza on the coffee table in front of them. He often didn't answer her when she made comments, but she knew he was listening _. It's kind of just how he always is… I just had to get used to him._

"Ne, Sasori-sama, what are you going to drink?"

"Coffee." They both spoke at the same time.

Sumire giggled and stood to follow him into the kitchen. On her toes, she searched in the highest cabinet.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He watched her pull down a large dark colored bottle.

"Whiskey?"

"Ah… it was a gift from a while back."  
"We should have irish coffee!"

He considered the idea while starting the coffee maker.

"Okay."

She prepared a couple of large mugs with the whiskey and waited patiently for the coffee to finish brewing. Sasori was leaning against the counter watching the pot slowly fill. _When did I starting thinking about him this way…_ Sumire realized she had been staring at him. _I guess Sasori-sama is really handsome…_ He titled his head and the lines in his neck became visible. She clasped her hands together, her left shoulder raising slightly, as she studied his far away gaze. His eyes slowly traveled to meet hers and she flushed, jerking her head forward so she was no longer looking at him. As though she were avoiding admitting that she had been staring at him, she walked to the fridge, pulled out a carton of cream, and finished putting together the simple drink.

Back in the living room they ate. By the third cup of Irish coffee Sumire felt her body relax and her face grow hot. Sasori remained quiet despite his increased alcohol level, his face had only become slightly red.

"Sasori-sama!"

He looked at her.

"Thank you for the food!"

"You don't need to yell."

"I'm sorry!"

He sighed letting his arms cross over his chest and his head lean back until it was resting on the couch. When he opened his eyes, they widened, her face was now inches from his.

"Sasori-sama… you have an attractive face…"

He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Were you popular in high school?"

"I suppose."

"I bet if we had gone to school together we'd have never met. You'd be with all the cool people and I'd be with all the weird artsy people."

"I would prefer to be alone."

"You'd be the super badass loner guy that all the girls want to sleep with."

"Koizumi, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, I'm warm!"

"Perhaps it's time for bed."

"It's no fair."

He was sitting up, still meeting her dark eyes with his reddish-brown ones.

"You'd never even look at me… Sasori-sama…"

His face flushed at the sound of his name moaned so wantonly.

"I'm looking at you now," he responded finally once he had regained his composer.

She made another lewd sound and his eyelids dropped to half. Her pink, parted lips drew him closer, but he couldn't go all the way. _She's drunk._ He didn't have to. She leaned up and kissed him, her lips immediately kneading against his. He let out a sigh, his hands reflexively grasping her midriff. Her body pushed forward until she was laying across him.

He swelled in his pants, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest and they titled their heads in opposite directions, the sensation intensifying with each passing moment. He wrapped both arms around her and flipped her over, their mouths still meeting forcefully.

 _Stop._

The thought crashed through his consciousness and he lifted himself away.

"Koizumi, you're drunk." He spoke firmly.

She made a small whine sound.

"We cannot continue."

Just as he was about to sit back on his heels he saw tears welling up in her eyes. A flurry of emotions surged within her at what her drunken consciousness understood as rejection.

"I just…"

"…Koizumi."

"I just want someone to love me." The back of fists covered her eyes. "I just want to be with someone, I feel so lonely."

He stared down at her wide eyed.

"I keep thinking, I just want to finish my internship," she hiccupped. "I just want to get a good job and a good house, but… I don't want to be alone anymore…"

"Koizumi."

"No matter what I do or who I trust… it's always the same… I end up alone…"

He sat on the couch. _Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to drinking…_

"I always make these stupid mistakes… as soon as I meet a guy who treats me okay, my brain says this is your only chance… and out of nowhere I think he's amazing and that everything'll be okay… and I jump into bed with him and…" she sobbed between each sentence, still covering her eyes with her hands.

"I don't know what I'm doing…"

Sasori couldn't handle this anymore, at least not all at once. He had spent the afternoon holding her as she wept and here she was weeping again. He couldn't stand it, the crying. He gently scooped her into his arms, letting her bury her head in the crook of his neck as she wailed. A pained expression appeared on his normally calm features. His hand smoothed up and down her back attempting to soothe her. _She probably won't remember this in the morning._

"Su. Mi. Re."

The dazed face of the drunken girl edged out from beneath his chin to look at him. Her lips were quivering. He leaned down so they weren't even an inch apart. What she thought was going to be a kiss was instead a gentle whisper, the breath of which she could feel across her lips. Her eyes became wide in shock when the phrase registered.

"Sasori-sama…" She said his name heavily slurred.

"You know I hate waiting." He spoke this louder, leaning back slightly.

She blinked hard. A smile she had never seen before appeared on his face.

"But I suppose I don't mind waiting, for you."

She pitched forward and her forehead landed against his shoulder. _It's time for bed._ He carefully helped her to her feet and led her to her bedroom.

 **The Following Morning**

Sumire's eyes fluttered open only to shut tightly from the sunlight streaming in through her window. _Crap I drank way too much. It was only three cups though, that whiskey is ridiculously strong._ It took quite a few minutes for her to rise to her feet. She went to the bathroom and showered letting the steam clear her sinuses and relax are heavy muscles. _What else happened last night? I remember finishing the third cup… but everything after that is black. Did I just go to bed? No, I would remember going to bed._ She turned off the water and carefully dried off her skin.

When she exited the bathroom, she noticed the scent of the air had changed. She heard movement in the kitchen and went to investigate. Before her feet had touched the tile flooring Sasori called to her:

"Go sit down."

"…Good morning."

"Good morning."

She brushed her hair over her ears. Her eyes bore into the red-haired man standing in front of the stove, cooking for the first time since she had moved in. _Where did this come from?_

"Sit." He repeated without looking at her.

"Okay…"

In the living room, she found two glasses of water set out and some cutlery, neatly arranged on two place mats. _Huh._ Within the next minute, he arrived with two plates and set them down. Her mouth dropped at the pristine arrangement of a spinach and tomato omelet beside a piece of whole-wheat toast stacked with bananas, peanut butter, and honey.

"…this…"

She realized he wasn't in the room anymore. He returned with a mug and sat to her left.

"Ginseng tea." He said.

"Thank you so much."

"Ah."

He sipped at his own steaming mug filled with, you guessed it, coffee.

"This is amazing."

"You haven't even tried it." he said with a scoff.

Her cheeks burned slightly, but she recited a thank you and sliced into the omelet with a fork. Her mouth was watering before she could place the bite on her tongue.

"It tastes as amazing as it looks." She said after chewing.

He let out a single hum of acknowledgement and began eating his own. She couldn't will away the redness that had grown on her cheeks. _Wow, just wow._

 **Thursday Late Afternoon**

Sumire returned to the apartment in a very fatigued state. She had forgotten to pack a lunch and to bring her wallet so she had no way of eating. She leaned against the wall of the elevator, her backpack weighing her down. After entering the apartment, she went to her room to drop off her bag, then returned to the kitchen to get something to drink. She yawned as she walked to the living room where she suddenly tripped. Her upper arm scraped against the corner of the table and she let out a loud cry of pain, the glass shattering as it hit the floor.

Sasori was seated in his studio when he heard the sound of glass shattering, a loud yelp, and a heavy thud. He resisted his urge to rush to the source, instead he rose calmly and walked out to the living room to find Sumire sitting up with her back against the couch and her hand clutching her upper right arm. Blood dripped between her fingers. She was shivering and wincing in pain.

"Koizumi, what happened?" _This clumsy girl, she's going to get herself killed._

He approached her quickly and looked at her hand.

"I tripped." She said through gritted teeth.

"Let me see." He said.

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine."

"Koizumi,"

"Really, I'll be-"

"Just show me damn it!"

Despite the pain she was in she couldn't help but be shocked. Sasori never yelled, no matter how angry he got. She lifted her hand away. He examined the wound closely and let out a huff.

 _This foolish, clumsy girl._ He stood and went to the bathroom where he retrieved a first aid kit.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." She responded and she shakily rose to her feet.

"Sit on the couch."

She followed his commands. He sat on the opposite side of her, picked up fresh cotton balls and some antiseptic and cleaned the wound. She snatched a throw pillow and bit into the cushion as the liquid caused an intense burning on her arm. He pulled out a soft cotton pad and gauze and wrapped around the stinging gash.

"I'm done."

She slowly lifted her head, holding a pillow between her teeth. She opened her mouth, the pillow dropped into her lap, dragging with it a single line of saliva. She turned her tear filled eyes to Sasori who was watching her. _That expression._ An image of her with that expression on her face as she lay beneath him at his mercy, passed through his mind and he let out an exasperated sigh. He felt blood begin pooling in his center.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"I'll get you some pain killers." He said as he packed up the box and went to the restroom.

She looked at her bandaged arm, but she couldn't stop her tears from flowing. _It really hurts. I'm so stupid, why do I keep doing this to myself._ He returned with a glass of water and a few small white pills. She took the pills obediently and swallowed down the water as he cleaned up the shards of glass with a broom and dustpan. He seated himself on the couch beside her and frowned just as she set the glass on the tabletop.

She sniffled and looked away from him. _I'm so stupid and now I can't stop crying._ Sasori watched her for a few moments, the clear tears rolled down her face continuously. _She has low pain tolerance maybe?_ He sighed and looked at the pink on her cheeks. _A flushed face really suites her though. It makes her look soft and pliable…_ One hand cupped her cheek and rose her gaze to his. As his other hand cupped the other cheek he leaned closer. He absent-mindedly stroked away her tears. _That shade of pink is lovely._ Her eyebrows had been knit together, but they quickly raised as his face was now inches from hers. He leaned closer and paused.

Sumire felt her face tingling from his touch. His thumbs brushed under her eyes and heat rushed all over her body. _Sasori-sama is being so gentle with me. Wait…_ she noticed his face coming closer, _is he trying to kiss me? There's no way, not again._

Sasori watched her expressions change. _She's nervous now. Is it because I'm so close to her? What do I do? He stopped, is he waiting for me to kiss him? What do I do?_ She continued to gaze into his eyes. _What is she thinking_ then he realized the position that they were in. He prevented a smirk from coming to his lips.

"Since you're sober this time." He said softly.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. _They're so soft._ Sumire stiffened but did not move away. He closed his eyes and titled his head to deepen the kiss. One hand dropped to hold her waist while the other twisted into her hair. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribs. _Sasori-sama is… I should stop him but..._ Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned up into the kiss. _It's so warm. It feels so good._ They naturally settled into a steady movement, one pulling away slightly and the other latching on again as though they had done this before. After a brief intake of air, they returned to kissing, their bodies edging closer and closer. When they parted finally she breathed out:

"Sasori-sama."

He pulled away and stood, refusing to look at her face. _I might not be able to stop if we push any further._ He silently returned to his studio with her dark brown eyes watching him as he left. Sumire looked at her bandaged arm then at the floor. Her fingers rose to her lips, brushing against them, recalling the warm, intense sensation of his against hers, and blushed. She squeezed her legs together and squirmed. An ache began to form. _Sasori-sama just kissed me, he really did. And then he just walks away with no explanation!_

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review letting me know what you think! This route moves more slowly than many of the rest, but for good reason. Thanks!


	4. Say My Name

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeere it comes. Hahahahahaha.**

* * *

 **Friday Early Morning**

"It's been a long time Sasori-sama."

The red head leaned against the cushioned table with his arms folded over his chest.

"Ah."

The doctor in a long white coat pushed up his glasses.

"Have there been any changes in your diet?"

"…I've been eating more often."

"How much?"

"At least one meal a day."

"That's huge. I'm glad you're eating every day."

Sasori kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"That would explain the slight increase in weight. How have you been feeling?"

"…"

"Is there something that's encouraging you to eat more?"

"I want to start medication."

The doctor's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course. If that's what you want. Is there any reason you've decided to make these changes though?"

Sasori slowly looked up at him then away. He sighed:

"I've been living with someone."

"Oh? That's your reason."

"I don't want… I don't want her to see me on my down days."

"Well," the doctor held the clipboard against his chest with one arm, "You know medication isn't going to fix things, but it may help you manage your symptoms. It is likely you will still have low days and high days despite it."

"I know. If there's a chance that they can minimize it, then that's what I want."

"We're starting you on a low dosage. Come back in a week and we'll discuss how you're feeling and we'll gradually bring your dosage up to the proper amount."

"Ah."

"Not that you haven't heard all of this before."

The red head waited for the doctor to hand him his prescription.

"See you soon."

The man in the coat watched him as he silently walked out. _So he's got a girlfriend? I wonder if Chiyo-baasama has heard about this._

 **X**

Sumire had just finished sliding on her boots when the front door opened in front of her. She gasped and moved aside.

"You startled me!"

He did not look at her, he walked by silently with a small bag in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked, but he continued to ignore her. _Is he okay? Is it because of yesterday? Is he upset with me? What did I do?_

The door to his room slammed shut behind him. _Oh my._

 **Later that Day**

Sumire headed down the street, yawning a bit from the long school day. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket so she pulled it out. _Deidara-san?_ She held the phone to her ear.

"Sumire,"

"Hi, what's g-"

"Have you heard from Danna today, un?"

"I…" she paused. "I saw him this morning, but he didn't really acknowledge me."

"When you get home could you check on him? I texted him this morning and he hasn't answered. I called a couple times but he didn't pick up."

"Maybe he's just busy?"

"Maybe," Deidara sounded skeptical.

"Are you worried about something?"

"He told me last night he was picking up a prescription this morning, but I wasn't sure what it was for. When I asked him about it, he got super quiet and eventually hung up on me, un. I don't know, something just didn't feel right."

Sumire felt a pit in her stomach. _What if he's having a really hard time right now?_ Her grip tightened around her phone. _And this morning he had that bag in his hand… like a prescription bag… What if he's…_

"I will check on him and let you know."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

As soon as they hung up she increased her walking pace. The nervousness in her body eventually propelled her into a jog. _I know I'm overreacting there's no way he'd…_ The exhausted look on his face rushed across her consciousness and her jog shifted into a sprint. _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._

X

"Sasori-sama!" she tossed her bag aside whilst kicking off her shoes in the entryway.

On her socked feet she dashed into the hall. She knocked on his door and waited for a moment. When she heard nothing, she opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw him lying on his side on his bed. On the nightstand beside him was an open prescription bottle. She screeched his name and rushed to his side, grasping his shoulder and shaking it hard.

His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"What?" he was as shocked as she was.

"I-I thought." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Looking at the prescription bottle again she saw it was almost full. She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his torso, almost crushing him in a tight embrace.

"Owe." He placed a hand on her back. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry!" she nuzzled into his chest. "Deidara-san called me saying he was worried about you and you haven't been yourself lately and I just couldn't stop thinking about it and I thought about you bringing those pills in this morning and you looked so tired and I just… I'm sorry, I just don't know what I'd do without you, I'm sorry."

He stiffened slightly from the sudden confession. Her face was forcibly rubbing against his chest, her grip on his shirt tightening.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you." The words were muffled but audible.

She looked up at him, the tears were mostly gone.

"If you ever feel like… like you don't want to do this anymore, please just come talk to me. I don't want to lose you."

"Dummy."

She puffed up her cheeks, fresh tears springing from her eyes. He chuckled. Her grip on his shirt loosened then fell away, her flushed face now filled with embarrassment.

"I started a new medication. One of its side effects is nausea."

"Oh."

"I was waiting for it to go away before doing anything and I ended up taking a nap."

"But what about… this week…"

"I wasn't feeling very sociable. So I was in my room for the most part."

"Have you been eating?" she asked.

"Not much."

"You need to eat."

"When the nausea's gone."

"But… you can't take medication without eating! It'll just make it worse!"

"It's fine." He studied her concerned face then let his eyes drift off to her arm where the old bandage remained. "I need to change your bandages."

"Okay… but still. Let me make you some rice porridge or something."

"I'm fine." He repeated.

He slid off the bed and went to the restroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He returned and cleaned her wound. She continued to stare at him, trying to understand the faint smile on his lips. _What is he scheming? Or is he genuinely happy? I… did say something really intense didn't I…_

"I have something I want to show you." He said once he tossed away the bandages in his trashcan.

"What?"

"My studio."

 **X**

Sumire followed him to the room furthest back. Sasori pulled out a key that had been tucked away in his pant pocket. It was secured to his belt with a chain which she remembered seeing on every pair of pants he wore. He unlocked the door with a soft click and led her inside. She couldn't help but gasp in awe at the dozens of what looked like human limbs, that hung from the ceilings and on the walls. As she stared she recognized that they were made of wood, finely dried, carved, preserved. She neared a low-hanging arm on the wall beside her and noticed the fine detail that went into the carvings. Sasori stood in the middle of the room, he seemed to be admiring his own work. The door slowly shut itself, causing her to glance at it before turning her attention back to the arm on the wall.

"This is incredible." She said breathlessly.

He didn't respond. She followed the line of wooden limbs that ran along the wall to a large worktable covered in tools. Beside the table was a smaller desk with a wooden chair, he seemed to have made himself. The desk was covered in paper, some rolled up, some unrolled, with designs. A single shiki futon was laid out on the floor. _Does he sleep in here?_

Sasori never felt tired of his work. He reveled in the scent of freshly carved wood and would often find himself spending hours alone in this space, making minute changes. He'd become so absorbed that nothing could possibly break his focus, but this time he had brought a unique sort of distraction into his sanctuary. She stood near his desk, looking down at his various tools. He watched her hand slowly touch the least menacing of the items.

"You are the first woman I've shown this room to."

Sumire was startled by his words. Her heart beat quickened and she let her hand gently stroke the sharp tool.

"You've been working on these things all your life?" she asked.

"Yes, my grandmother taught me how." He stated plainly.

He eyed her long dark hair, her curves, obscured only slightly by her loose t-shirt, her hips which were hugged by a form-fitting pair of pants.

"That's wonderful."

She leaned forward to look closer at one of the smaller tools and her bottom became more defined to the man leisurely taking in her form. He felt blood beginning to pool in his center and he approached her.

"Um, Sasori-sama,"

She turned around preparing to ask a question just as he closed the space between them. He placed his hand on the end of the worktable. Sumire stepped back to regain some of her personal space, but her bottom hit the side of the worktable and she looked back reflexively. He took the opportunity to lean close to her exposed neck. She froze in place, feeling his warm breath directly over her pulse. His free hand rested against the small of her back, pulling her forward so their bodies were lightly pressed together. _What is he doing so suddenly? And he wonders why he makes me so damn nervous…_

She gulped when his lips brushed her neck.

"Sumire." He breathed, his lips teasing the already tingling skin.

She felt her shoulders hunch up, _he said my first name._ She said nothing, waiting for his next move. His lips trailed up her neck and he sucked gently on the skin just beneath her earlobe.

"Sasori-sama." She whispered faintly.

His hands rested on her waist and his face rose to look at hers. She nervously placed her hands on his chest, both to keep him at a distance and to feel him. He pressed his lips against her ear, causing her body to curl up and the last bit of space to close between them.

"I want you."

She felt dizzy. _Did he really just say that?_ Her heated forehead rested against his shoulder. _I feel like I'm gonna pass out. There's no way he just said that, who can just say something like that?_ Her eyes were watering again, she was looking up at him, her shyness beginning to take over.

"How can you say something like that so easily?"

"Because when I want something I go after it." He started. "Even you can understand something as simple as that."

"You are such a jerk!" her sense of self returned.

"And I want you."

Her face flushed again and she shrunk from him. _That's so embarrassing._ He searched her face for some sort of answer. _Usually her responses indicate what she wants, but she's blushing so much it's a bit vague._

"Forget it." He said shortly, stepping away from her.

"W-"

Her hand went out and grasped his sleeve. She couldn't make herself look him in the eyes. A smirk returned to his face.

"Yes?"

"Um… uh…"

"Do you have something to say to me?"

She was biting her lip, looking up then back down to the ground.

"I-I…"

His eyes widened with excitement. Her face rose finally, a deep flush on her cheeks, her eyes filled with shy tears:

"I want Sasori-sama."

He suddenly threw her down onto the shiki futon, her fall was cushioned by the fluffy and soft fabric. She recovered from the shock quickly and looked up at him. He stood over her, his greyish brown eyes were half-lidded, glazed, and filled with what she recognized as lust.

A single wave of fear enveloped her and she spoke quickly:

"W-wait, Sasori-sama."

In a flash he was hovering over her, having spread her legs and situated himself between them, now his face only inches from hers.

"Yes?"

"P-please… be gentle…"

His hand smoothed up from her torso to her side. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ah."

He kissed her slowly. She released a soft, aroused sigh against his mouth.

When he pulled back a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Say it again,"

"Huh?" she scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

He leaned down. She turned away from him, feeling his lips brush against her cheek now.

"Say it," he breathed out, "my name."

Her already reddened face flushed completely. Her heart began pounding with excitement, _did it turn him on, me calling him "Sasori-sama?" How many times had I said his name since we met? Did he get turned on every time I said it?_ His lips pressed to her jawline and slowly slid to her chin. She gasped and felt heat rising in her lower abdomen. He cupped her face and turned her so their eyes met again. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip, pondering how soft the tender flesh was against his own. They stared at one another in this way for what felt like ages.

Sasori felt his patience running thin, though he had not much to begin with. He let his tongue dart out to circle under her bottom lip then pressed them to hers in a hard kiss. She gasped again and he slid his tongue into her mouth to explore. Sumire felt the heat in her lower body increase to an unbearable ache. She squirmed. _I'm getting turned on. Sasori-sama is kissing me again, he's touching me, I don't know what to do._ He lifted her head up to deepen the kiss. _It feels really good._ Her hands were now grasping his upper arms. Her tongue shyly brushed against his lazy one. He made a growl-like noise and parted from her for a second to gaze at her expression. She stared back at him with her lips slightly parted and her eyebrows still scrunched together. _Why did he stop?_ Her hands traveled of their own accord up his arms, over his shoulders, and tangled in his red hair. She gently tugged him down and this time she kissed him. He let his lips drift off onto her cheek.

"Someone's getting excited." He whispered against her skin.

She shivered. _He just says and does whatever he wants. He's so frustrating._

Sasori's attention shifted to her neck where he sucked and bit curiously, earning a moan from her, but it still wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. His hand traveled up underneath her t-shirt. He roughly grasped her clothed breast and sucked hard on her pulse.

"Ah-" she cried out.

 _Almost,_ he thought. He ground his hips against hers. She felt a bulge pressing against her through his pants. The tip of his tongue slid down her neck, stopping at the base to suck again. She felt her own desire beginning to cloud her thoughts _. I want it…_

"Sasori-sama."

At the sound, he felt his pants becoming awfully tight and he released a low growl. He pulled her t-shirt off in one move. His tongue traced her collarbone, drifted down then licked up the curve of her breast, sucking on her skin every few inches. He could see her erect nipples peeking out from beneath the beige cups. He squeezed her breasts and kneaded them through her bra, before easily unclasping it and tossing it aside as well. He dipped down, taking one of the taut mounds into his hot mouth, and sucking. She arched against him and moaned, her hand pushing against his clothed shoulder. _He's… seeing me… naked… I'm so embarrassed._ He skillfully massaged her breasts. Her breathing became labored as her desire grew.

He continued to trace invisible lines with the tip of his tongue, circling her belly button and lowering himself further and further until he had reached the edge of her jeans. He undid the button and the zipper, hooking his fingers under the crease of the pants and peeling the clothing from her hips, down her legs and to her ankles, but his eagerness got the better of him and he pushed her thighs back up, the pants still around her ankles. He tugged down her panties and pulled them up high enough that they were no longer in his way.

"What are you doing Sasori-sa-ah!" she cried out as she felt his tongue dip between the moistened lips.

His tongue outlined her entrance, initiating a sudden hot, tingling sensation. _Finally_ , he thought. _I get to hear her voice._

She cried out again:

"Sasori-sama!" _This is so embarrassing…_

 _What an interesting flavor. Both sweet and bitter._ He pushed his tongue in, letting it idle within the sensitive folds for a moment before slowly stroking the walls in a circle. Both of her small hands pressed to the top of his skull.

"T-that's… ah!" her hips jerked up and he placed a hand on her abdomen to hold her down. "No… one… ah… has… so… ah…"

The rapid darting of his tongue against her sensitive insides raised her into a dream-like state.

"I'm…" she panted, her body leaping again.

He slid his skilled muscle upwards to tease around her clit.

"Nngh, not there! It's too much!"

He did it again, causing her to mewl and shiver. _I can't wait any longer,_ he thought. Sasori rose from his position, fully discarding her clothes from her ankles to some other part of the room and parting her legs so he could see her clearly. He observed her flushed face, her rising and falling chest, the glaze that had filled her eyes, her submissive position beneath him. He licked his lips, devouring the delicious image before him.

 _I was getting so close to a… why does he keep stopping? I thought he hated waiting!_

"Sasori-sama, please."

He lowered himself back down to her ear. He whispered against it while he undid his belt releasing his own ache from its prison. She stared down at the organ that appeared out of his trousers. Her heart rate picked up.

"Yes, Sumire?"

 _He said my first name again,_ she let out a small whine, slowly looking at his face again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please,"

"Please what?"

He stroked the length against her warmth. She moaned softly.

"You want this?"

"Yes," she gasped. _What the hell is he doing to me?_

He positioned his tip to her entrance and pressed against it. She whined when he didn't continue. _I hate to keep her waiting but…_

"Say it," he purred against her ear.

"Sasori-samaaaa!" He couldn't wait for her to finish and plunged himself fully into her as she uttered the last syllable, causing her to draw it out in a loud cry.

 _She's so tight._ He let out a groan. _I should wait, I should let her adjust, but she feels so incredible, I just can't._ He pulled out a few inches and slid back in, repeating this motion and settling into a steady, slow rhythm. Her hips moved with his, moaning as the friction sent wave after wave of pleasure up her spine. She squeezed her hands into fists, resting them on her chest, unconsciously pressing her breasts together. _Sasori-sama is inside of me, Sasori-sama is fucking me, Sasori-sama is actually fucking me,_ her mind repeated these sentences as though she couldn't believe it. Sasori examined her closely as she reacted to the sensations, indulging in the delectable expressions and movements she made. As the level of heat in his body rose, he realized he had neglected to remove his own clothing, but at this point he no longer cared. The woman he had been aching for, for so long was finally beneath him, finally his.

Her mouth was open but wasn't making the sound he wanted to hear, just those soft little "ahs".

"Say it," he groaned again.

"Sasori-sama," she moaned compliantly.

He began to speed up his hips.

"Again," he demanded.

"Sasori-sama!"

Sumire felt her body trembling, she repeated his name over and over, breaking it only to wordlessly moan from the overwhelming pleasure. He ground his hips into her and muttered seductively against her ear:

"You're so noisy."

She felt another cry slip from her lips, "Be-cause Saso-ri-sama makes me, ah, feel so…" the syllables staggering with each thrust, but she couldn't finish the sentence, her body giving another shiver.

 _This woman's voice is unbelievable._ His own breathing became labored as his hips continued to move. _I need to hear more, but I need to change this position a bit._ He stopped, pulling out in one smooth motion, and she whined.

"Hold your legs up," he commanded.

Her slightly shaking hands reached for the back of her thighs and she lifted her legs up. He had been busy sliding his pants and boxers down further so he could have more range. This wasn't quite the angle he had in mind, but the image of her waiting there with her legs spread caused a wave of heat in his body. He placed a hand beneath her rear, raised her hips and positioned himself above her. He thrust himself downward into her aching, slick heat. She screamed his name, feeling his length brush against her spot.

"Sasori-sama there!"

He rammed down again and she screamed again.

"Mmm, please don't stop Sasori-sama!" she cried out when he didn't immediately begin again. _I can't believe it; I can't believe he's doing this to me._

He ran his tongue over his lips and put his hands on hers, pushing her so her knees were almost by her head. He began to ram himself into her ravenously. _She feels incredible._ Sumire's lips formed an o shape as his rapid thrusting sent shockwaves of ecstasy through her. She gripped her thighs tighter as her head fell back and her eyes shut, the intensity becoming too much for her. Tears appeared at the edges of her eyes.

"Sasori-sama… I'm…" she gasped out.

"You're going to come?"

"Nnngh, yes."

He stopped again. _Damn him, why does he like to torture me?_

"Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes!"

"Then say it," he ordered.

Her cheeks were burning. _Why does he want me to call his name so much? This is so embarrassing._ When she didn't respond quickly enough he repeated with a more forceful tone,

"Again Sumire, say it."

 _But I want it so much…_

"Sasori-sama!"

His hips started to move and she moaned in pleasure.

"Call my name Sumire." He said breathlessly. _I need to hear it._

"Sasori-sama!"

"More."

He increased his pace.

"Sasori-sama!"

"Louder."

"Sasori-sama, Sasori-sama, Sasori-sama!" she screeched as his powerful thrusts quickened to an unbearable speed. She didn't stop screaming until she felt her release coming.

"I'm-I'm-"

He quickly leaned down and kissed her, the space between their bodies closed. His length pressed into her deeply and she unraveled.

He let out a low guttural groan as he straightened to watch her orgasm unfold. He watched the image of her shaking uncontrollably beneath him, her expression twisting into one of pure pleasure, her body tensing up, the sheen of sweat over her flushing skin, and finally the beautiful tremors that wracked her body as she began to relax. Her hands slipped away from her thighs and her legs fell limply around his hips. He examined her parted lips, her chest, the strands of hair stuck to her skin from her sweat, for quite a few moments. He wanted to carve this image into permanence.

He was reluctant to disrupt the artwork he had created beneath him, but she stirred. He had long since slipped out his softening manhood and lowered her hips to the wrinkled and moistened futon beneath them. She turned her gaze to meet his.

"Sasori-sama," she breathed out weakly.

He chuckled and leaned down to silence her with a slow, deep kiss. He moved back and suddenly stood, buckling up his pants. He loomed over her, still scrutinizing his work. Sumire, realizing that he was staring at every part of her exposed being, closed her legs. She meekly covered up her breasts and rose into a sitting position. She was no longer flushed from arousal but from embarrassment. She looked around for her discarded clothing. He peeked down between her slightly spread legs and saw the edge of the futon coated in liquid.

"You've gone and made a mess."

"And whose fault is that?" she glared at him.

He didn't answer instead he bit down on her shoulder.

"Ow!"

He licked the small red mark and hummed:

"You've gotten quite mouthy."

She bit back a reply and shrugged him off.

"I'm tired and I want to take a shower. Let me go."

His expression turned bored. _Again with that look, he always gives me that look._

"What now?" she hissed.

He picked her up. She reflexively wrapped her legs and arms around him to keep from falling. He carried her to his room and dropped her onto his bed.

"I didn't say I was done with you."

She glared at him again. _Sasori-sama is so pushy…_ She watched him slide of his jacket and pull off his shirt. Her excitement returned as the last of his clothes were cast aside. A small smirk was forming on his lips.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Hmph."

"No point in denying it now."

He grasped her thighs and rose her hips up until he had easy access to her heat.

"Always teasing me!"

"Would you prefer I tease you here?" His tongue flicked along her entrance.

"Or here?" He brushed the sensitive nub near the top of her folds and cried out.

"…mm… w-wherever… is… o-okay…"

He rose his head.

"Now that's not a very good answer." He started to lean down again. "Or how about in here?"

He plunged his muscle into her and she nearly screamed:

"Yes!"

It wasn't long before he was inside of her again, their bodies rocking together in ecstasy. A chorus of moans and grunts filled the room, coupled with the sound of a bed creaking beneath their movements and changes in positions. Between the labored breathing and gasps was a name being repeated over and over.

* * *

 **A/N: :)**


	5. Boiling Point

**A/N: Bum bum bum.**

* * *

 **Saturday Morning**

Sumire awoke in a daze. _That was quite a dream._ She shifted and felt her muscles aching from exhaustion. _Shit, what did I do last night? Wait… why am I naked?_ She lifted the blanket and looked down at herself seeing a number of red marks all over her skin. She sat up suddenly and looked around the room. _This is… Sasori-sama's room… Holy. Shit. That wasn't a dream._ Sumire pulled the blanket up to hide her breasts as she searched for her clothing with her eyes.

The door to the room opened and Sasori entered carrying two white mugs. He had on dark brown pants and nothing else. She flushed as he approached the bed. His skin also covered in red marks.

"Morning." He said holding one of the mugs out to her.

"Good morning, thank you." She took the coffee and swallowed a few gulps.

The hot liquid ran down her throat and warmed her as it traveled to her stomach. He stood beside the bed watching her as he brought the cup to his lips. He set his mug onto the nightstand and sat, causing her to shift as his weight was added to the mattress. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her temple.

"Ne, Sasori-sama." She began. _This is so weird._

"Hmm." He took her mug from her hands and placed it on the dresser.

She slowly climbed off the bed, pulling the blanket with her. He grabbed the edge and tugged it away from her. She put up no resistance, letting the blanket fall to the ground.

"I need to go to the pharmacy."

He looked over her as she stood bare in the middle of his room.

"For?"

"The morning after pill…" she said softly.

A bored expression appeared on his face.

"Don't give me that look! You didn't put on a condom! Not once… the whole time…" she felt embarrassment fill her at admitting to what they had done.

"Alright."

He stood and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him so that her bare breasts were pressed to his chest. He planted a series of butterfly kisses along her shoulder and neck. _He's become so affectionate. I wasn't expecting him to be like this._ She felt his teeth on her skin and she gasped _. That's what I expected…_

"Sasori-sama, I need to go…" she whined.

He hummed against her skin.

"I'll go with you."

"We can't _go_ unless you let me _go_."

He chuckled:

"Yet, you're not resisting."

She let out another whine but moaned when she felt his hands begin to massage her breasts. She arched against his hands and let her own hands run down his torso.

"We can go in 30 minutes… I guess." Her voice was faint.

He chuckled again before kissing her hard and backing her up until she fell backwards onto his bed. She giggled beneath him as he undid the button on his pants.

"Something funny?" he said, his voice huskier than usual.

"I didn't expect Sasori-sama to have such a huge libido."

She gasped as he pushed himself inside of her.

"A huge what?"

She blushed and refused to answer. They were mostly silent for a few moments as he settled into a rhythm.

"It's your fault." He breathed out.

"How… ah… is it my… f-ah…"

He panted as he moved his hips against hers.

"You drive me insane." He kissed her.

She moaned against his lips, arching her body and rocking against his movements. The friction was slow and deep.

"Ahh, Sasori-sama, stop it."

"You want me to stop?" his hips came to a halt.

"No!" she whined, "Just stop talking. It's embarrassing."

Her misty eyes met his and he let out a growl. _Her expressions._

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." his hips began moving again.

She moaned with delight at the return of the gentle sensations. He hummed in pleasure and picked up his speed. Her legs hooked around his waist and her fingers tangled in his messy red hair. She moaned his name, her body squirming beneath him as he buried himself inside her. He remained there for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being completely sheathed in her heat. Little did he know the angle had his length pressed against her most sensitive spot. She began to tremble, the intensity quickly becoming too much for her. An orgasm suddenly rushed through her body. She dug her nails into his back. He did not move as her body convulsed.

"You're throbbing." He moaned.

He felt the soft, soaked walls gently squeezing and releasing his swollen length. She seemed to have not heard him. She was too busy shivering beneath him. He very slowly slid out of her.

"Sasori-sama?" she said breathlessly.

He tucked the softening manhood into his pants.

"Did you come?" she asked.

He pulled her up off the bed and to her feet.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh? But…"

"Let's go."

"I'm going to shower first."

He didn't respond as he went to his closet to pull out some clothing. Sumire watched him nervously for a moment then quickly went to her room to prep for her shower.

X

In her lavender blouse and shorts she picked up her purse and went to the front door to put on her shoes.

"Sasori-sama." She called out.

 _Wait, it's like I'm his…_ she felt her cheeks redden. _There's no way he'd want me as his girlfriend. He probably just did that for fun, with his twisted sense of humor._ Her chest felt heavy. _What was I even thinking doing that with him? I'm making another huge mistake._ She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you spacing out for?"

She shook her head:

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She said and started out the door as he slipped his shoes on.

He followed her at a leisurely pace all the way to the pharmacy a few blocks over.

Inside she paused to look up at the signs that would lead her to the section known as "Family Planning." She walked down the aisle that was indicated until she found the section with contraception. She looked over her few choices for the morning after pill by picking each one up and reading the labeling on the back.

"How long is this going to take?" Sasori asked.

He was standing beside her looking over the various colored boxes.

"Please have some patience. I have to check that I'm not allergic to anything."

"What are you allergic to?"

"Peanuts."

"Why would there be peanuts…" he started to speak but the notion bothered him enough that he simply stopped and shook his head.

Her face flushed at her silly statement. Instead of accepting it however she threw him a glare.

"Don't make fun of me. I just want to read them before I buy one okay?"

His lips curled in a sly smirk.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

His arm wrapped around her waist and he leaned close to her ear.

"Hurry up. I would like to return home and pick up where we left off." His husky voice caused her already warm cheeks to burn.

She shrugged him off. _He wants to do it again? I'm not against it… he's really good… but I'm not a 'booty call!' I don't want to just… ugh…_

"Then you might want to pick up some condoms." She told him as she returned one of the two boxes in her hands to the shelf.

He looked utterly displeased with the idea.

"I can't keep taking this. That's super inconvenient. It comes in packages of one and it's really expensive and I've read that it becomes less effective if I use it all the time." She explained.

"Then take the pill."

She sighed loudly. _Are all men like this? If his grandmother worked in pharmaceuticals, then wouldn't he have come across this information at least once?_

"It takes four weeks for that to start working from when I take the first pill. I'd have to go to the doctor to get it prescribed because over the counter has too many side effects, so then it'd be more like six weeks until... Anyways! No matter what you'll have to wait."

He huffed in annoyance and began to seriously look over the boxes in front of him. _There is no way I can wait six weeks to do that again._

"Why are there so many choices?" he hissed in annoyance.

She resisted giggling at him. _He's so impatient about everything._ He grabbed a box from the shelf and read the packaging. She resisted commenting on the irony of the situation. Instead she occupied herself with looking over the colorful condom boxes. He replaced the box. His irritation seemed to be transforming into anger very quickly.

"Here let's take the assortment pack." She suggested and took a box that was hanging on a hook to his left.

"That way you can just come back once you…"

His irritation seemed to halt and his smile almost returned.

"Once I what?" he encouraged with a sultry tone.

Her cheeks became hot again. She refused to meet his gaze _. I basically just admitted that I want to do it again. But why is he always trying to make me say embarrassing things?_

"You know what I mean!"

His hand rested on his hip as his smirk appeared again.

"No please explain."

 _This jerk!_

"Once… once…" She met his devious gaze. "Once you know which one you like…"

The shy, submissive look in her eyes caused his blood to rush downward.

"Let's go." He said quickly and headed towards the cashiers at the front door.

Her blush remained as their items were rung up by the older man in an employee uniform. _Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything. Please don't…_

"I'm glad you two are being more careful now!" he said with a chuckle as he waved the box of condoms in the air.

Sumire skin grew cold from anxiety induced dread. This is so embarrassing. She glanced at Sasori who was staring at him with a bored look on his face. With no one responding to his joke, the man finished ringing up their things. Sumire began unzipping her bag to pull out her wallet, but Sasori handed the man a card. _Wait is he paying for all of it? He doesn't have to…_ Once they finished the exchange the man placed their things in a bag and put it on the counter. He seemed ready to make another comment, but Sasori stared him down, instead the man said:

"Have a nice day."

Sasori grabbed the bag and spun away on his heel. He walked out of the pharmacy, paying little mind to the small woman he was quickly leaving behind. Sumire jumped, bowed and thanked the cashier, then rushed off to catch up to the red head. The man looked after them both with a pitying look. _I wish her luck with that one_.

X

Sasori opened his front door and threw the bag onto the counter in the kitchen. He continued with his speed walk all the way to his studio towards the back of the apartment. He slammed the door behind him and seated himself among his creations. _I've completely lost my mood. That stupid cashier._

Sumire stepped into the still open front door and closed it behind her, putting in place the locks. _Is he upset now?_ She sighed and went to the bag sitting on the counter. She pulled out her medicine, unpackaged it, and took it before throwing away the trash. She set the box of condoms at the end of counter. _I should make some food. I've only had coffee and…_ She glanced around the room from her sudden realization. _Don't we have work today?_

 **At the Concert Hall**

Deidara wasn't someone who panicked. Deidara was someone who masked his deep concern for his friend with extensive irritation. Hidan noticed this, of course, and egged the blonde on with what he considered emasculatory remarks:

"Worried about your boyfriend?"

"Is your butt-buddy too sore from last night?"

Without the young woman there to lecture him about his casual homophobia, Hidan easily slid back into his usual, horrible habits. Normally, Deidara was secure enough to not be bothered by being referred to as homosexual. After all, it wasn't an insult.

Fortunately for the Jashinist, Deidara was frustrated enough to retort with whatever he could think of. They spent the early morning like this. Deidara with a blood vessel ready to burst and Hidan with an excited grin straining the muscles in his face.

Of course, beneath his anger and stress was a very worried Deidara. His last conversation with Sasori had put him on edge. He had dealt with Sasori in a deep depressive state before and it almost didn't end well, but he trusted Sumire would tend to him as he needed to make it through the night.

Amidst his thoughts the door to the concert hall opened and Sumire entered with a slightly wide-eyed look upon her soft-featured face.

"Sumire." He leapt down from the stage, leaving his cleaning equipment behind, and dashing to her.

She froze up a bit, but relaxed when she realized it was the blonde approaching her.

"Hey, you're late, un." He forced himself to slow down.

"Yeah sorry, I woke up late."

He noticed the slight flush to her face and her downturned eyes. He was used to her natural shyness, but something felt different.

I won't worry about it… unless its something bad?

"How's Danna?"

Her cheeks increased in redness, but she responded softly:

"He's fine. A little grumpy, but he'll be here in a little while."

"Okay… c'mon, we've got a lot of work today."

"Un."

X

Sumire wasn't paying much attention today. Her movements were robotic, not conscious like she usual was. Her thoughts repeatedly drifted back to the previous evening: the sounds, the sensations, the intensity of those reddish-brown eyes that gazed at her longing. But most of all she remembered the single moment where everything seemed to stop, their eyes had met, their breathing hitched, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers so carefully. She melted beneath him, his grip on her waist had softened, his ache twitched within her, and all anxiety had floated away.

"What're you daydreaming about?"

She jumped and leaned away from Hidan who looked at her closely.

"Nothing, I'm not daydreaming."

"Hmm," he watched her head turn, her neck becoming exposed, and again he was all grins. "I know what you were thinking about."

"Yeah yeah." She returned to lint rolling the lower end of the enormous red curtain.

"So," he leaned closer so he could whisper. "Did he bend you over and ram it in?"

She flinched and glared at him.

"Or did he have to prep you with some…" he held two fingers up in a V-shape then stuck his tongue through, flicking it at her.

She slapped his hands away, still glaring at him.

"Fuck off," she snarled.

"Hidan-senpai is bugging Sumire-chan?" Tobi had skipped across the stage holding a soiled lint roller.

"Yes, please make him go away."

"I'm just teasing her, but I guess she's had enough teasing." Hidan chuckled.

"Hmm?" the masked man waved his tool at him. "Who has been teasing Sumire-chan?"

Sumire angrily brushed to the end of the curtain and attempted to stalk away.

"Our resident midget."

"Hidan!" She spun around and threw the lint roller at him.

He lifted a foot and bounded away from the projectile.

"Enough of your bullshit!"

"Oi, I just cleaned that!" Deidara returned from within the aisles. "What the hell is going on anyway, hm?"

On the verge of tears, Sumire bit into her lip hard.

"Short-shit doesn't like me making fun of her boyfriend."

"You're such a piece of shit." Her voice broke and she placed both hands over her face.

"You seriously need to learn when enough is enough." Deidara addressed Hidan while placing a comforting hand on the upset woman's shoulder.

Much to the surprise of the group the woman raised her head to reveal a tearless face and ferocious glare directed at the Jashinist.

"Oh she's a tough bitch now that she's gotten laid."

Much more surprising, she lunged at him.

Tobi caught her around the waist and Deidara got a hold of one of her arms. Both men picked her up as she screamed profanities at the man whose mouth hung partially open. The image of the meek girl shattered. Tobi and Deidara were able to wrestle her backstage and force her to have a seat.

"What is going on with you?"

Her knee restlessly bounced and her hands patted the top of them, her eyes glued to backstage door as though she were waiting for Hidan to appear.

"Sumire." Deidara grabbed her upper arms and shook her. "Calm down."

"Fuck him."

"You only have less than two weeks left in your internship. Don't get that cut short over that asshole. You're better than that, hm."

Voices were coming from the main hall, but Deidara paid no attention. He shook her again for it was clear she was not listening to him. Tobi seemed to still not understand the situation or he was doing a very good job of ignoring all the cues that any normal person would pick up on.

 _This can't get any worse at this point, can it? She's sitting, she'll calm down eventually. We can report Hidan and maybe keep him away from her for the rest of her time here. Okay we can survive this as long as no one does anything to upset her anymore. If I can get her to completely calm down then we should be fine._

"Oh! Sumire-chan!"

She looked up at the orange masked man slowly.

"Is that a kiss mark on your neck?"

* * *

 **A/N: I HAVE SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK WITH ALL OF THE ROUTES. PLEASE REVIEW. HONESTLY YOUR COMMENTS INSPIRE ME!**


	6. Mine

Deidara kept his arms hooked tightly around Sumire's waist. She was screeching and swinging her arms madly at Tobi who had taken a precautionary step back.

"Sumire-chan is mad at me." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Tobi get the hell out of here, hm!"

He carefully edged around the woman who was snarling at him like an animal. Deidara, on his knees, managed to pull her back into her seat. As soon as the backstage door closed, she was in tears. Deidara settled onto one knee in front of her with one of his arm perched on the other.

"Okay, so what's going on? You're never this wild. Did something happen with Danna, un?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes:

"We slept together, and I don't know what it means if he has feelings for me or if he just wants to have sex and that's it, and I'm so confused…"

 _I thought something like that happened._ Deidara put both hands on her upper arms, squeezing her gently, then giving her a little encouraging shake.

"Have you tried asking him how he feels?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"Yes, I know. It sounds stupid because it's so simple, but trust me, hm. Everyone thinks Danna is complicated because he has an attitude, but really he's a straightforward guy. He'll tell you how he feels if you ask him."

Sumire let her head drop. _I guess that does make sense, I never asked him if he meant anything by last night or… I mean all I know for sure is he wants to have sex again… but…_

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem like he'd want a… a… relationship."

"I can't answer that for you only he can."

He could see her concern, and he sighed.

"Sumire, you really are oblivious, hm."

Her cheeks puffed up.

"What? What now? Why is it that I'm always missing something?"

"Pay more attention." He gave her forehead a rather harsh poke and stood. "Now pull yourself together. We have to make it through the day, un."

She gave a slight nod.

"Also less attacking. As much as I'd love to watch you punch the shit out of Hidan and Tobi, I don't think your pretty little hands will appreciate it."

She laughed and stood.

"Un!"

 **X**

Everyone was surprised that the redhead never appeared. It wasn't like Sasori to skip out on work without a phone call. Of course, this caused nervousness in the young woman. Deidara felt the same, but instead of acknowledging his concern he tended to her when she receded into her long quiet stares.

The youngest crew members escaped to the dining hall for lunch. Tobi tried to follow, but Deidara snapped at him that he would only make her angry again. Sumire and Deidara seated themselves at a table away from the crowds and chatted about random things, but the conversation quickly turned to Sasori.

"He might just be having a hard day, hm."

"Maybe," she watched Deidara tap his spoon against the edge of his tray.

 _He worries about Sasori-sama so much. They've probably been close for a really long time._

"Deidara-san, you do know about Sasori-sama's condition?"

"He told you?"

"Un."

He nodded slowly as he processed the information. _I knew he liked her, but if he's opened up about that much, it must be serious. He doesn't tell anyone about that._

"He seemed fine this morning. He was grumpy, but he's always like that."

"Yeah, but sometimes people with depression get really good at hiding it. Danna is one of the best at that, hm."

"Hiding it?"

"Yeah. It's called high-something. I don't remember everything about it. It's when that stops is when I start to get really worried."

"What do you mean?" she shuffled the lettuce on her plate.

"Usually he'll work himself senseless. He'll pull multiple all-nighters in his studio just to finish whatever he's working on, but when that stops is when I know he's having the hardest time, un."

"Does he get really sad and just doesn't want to do it anymore?"

His blonde eyebrow perked up.

"...Sumire."

"What?"

"Do you know what Depression is?"

"...yeah. It's like being really really sad, isn't it? It's like a really intense version of it, right?"

Deidara sighed, and Sumire frowned. _Am I wrong? I thought I knew about this stuff._

"It is, but it isn't. Feeling upset once in a while is different. It's not the same for all people, but people with depression just can't bring themselves to do things, hm. And it's not because they're scared to do them or nervous like it is with anxiety. It's hard for me to explain because I've only ever had it explained to me. Yes, it is more intense, but it isn't just super intense un. It like, stops him. It's like putting a pause on being alive. You just can't make yourself do anything and what little you can do drains everything you have, hm. He's not gonna shower. He's not gonna eat. He's barely gonna talk. He's gonna sleep a lot. It's gonna be really hard, Sumire. You'll want to nag him and tell him to do things, but trust me. It'll make it worse, un."

"So… what do I do?"

"When it got bad last time. I just kept checking on him, hm. I'd go to his apartment and bring him some food. Leave it by him on his bed or outside his studio door. I'd bring him bottles of water, that I'd open for him. I'd tell him about stuff and tell him what I'm gonna bring him the next day, un. But it worked. If you keep reminding him or try to think of something to tell him that will make him think about the next few hours or the next day it helps him get out of those really bad thoughts, hm."

"By really bad thoughts, you mean…"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Oh no."

"Just call me if you get really scared, okay. I'll come by, hm."

"Okay. Thank you." Sumire paused to pop in a mouthful of salad. "Deidara-san you really love Sasori-sama, don't you?"

The sudden flush on his face surprised Sumire. _Wait. He. Deidara-san._

"Stop wording things like that, hm!"

"W-wait… Deidara-san… did you-"

He rested his chin on his palm. The redness on his cheeks remained despite the few seconds of silence.

"Do you have a crush on Sasori-sama?"

He sputtered and threw himself against his backrest.

"N-No. I. Damn it."

Sumire quietly watched his internal battle. They locked stares for a moment, and he sighed:

"Okay. You got me. Danna is straight though so I never did anything about it, un."

"I never realized you felt that way," Sumire started. "I'm sorry. And I keep coming to you to talk about him in that way, it must be so frustrating."

She bowed her head and apologized again.

"Stop it. You're fine. We're friends, you can talk to me about those things." he glared at her. "How the hell did you guess that?"

She giggled:

"Deidara-san wears his heart on his sleeve."

"You're a dork, hm." he took a sip of water. "If we're being open, I had a crush on you too."

"I know."

He groaned.

"Who was it that hit on me all those times?"

"But, you're stuck on Danna, right?"

"Huh?"

"You want to be with him, don't you? You pulled a 180 after moving in with him. You slept with him, and you're upset that it ended without you knowing if it was headed anywhere."

"I guess."

"So tell him what you want, un."

Deidara watched her gaze drop to the remains of her meal.

"You do, don't you?" He prodded.

He'd noticed it quickly. He'd seen Sumire change, she'd brightened since moving in with Sasori. The loneliness she emanated was eased back. She looked happy.

Deidara knew better than anyone else. Sasori had his faults, but deep down he was a good person who had a bad way of expressing it.

"I wasn't sure at first." she set her fork down as confidence filled her voice. "It happened so fast, and part of me thought I was just doing it because I was scared he'd be mad if I didn't want to. But it didn't feel that way at all… during."

When their eyes met she blushed:

"I mean- I'm sorry. You don't need to know the details."

"You're fine. Let it out, un."

"Okay. Well, I always have that feeling that I'm scared, but there was one moment where we kind of just stopped. We just looked at each other and didn't say anything. And…" she glanced again at his focused stare. "And it all felt right. I know it's stupid. I know it happened during sex, so it's not as meaningful-"

"Just because it happened during sex doesn't mean it wasn't meaningful, hm."

The doubt in her expression made him place an encouraging hand on hers.

"Girls are told their whole lives that sex is a damn bargaining chip. It's something you use to get things or to give as a reward, but that's not fucking true. It's something you do because you enjoy it and if doing it with another person is an emotional experience for you, then that's what it is. Some people are more casual, and some people are more conservative, but whatever it means to you is what it means to you. Don't belittle it because you're told too, un."

Each word that landed on her eardrums was knocked away with a stick of denial. _No. Feeling anything emotional during sex is just the hormones. It's not… it's not real. It's not. It's just sex. It's just._

"Sumire, let's go. Okay?"

"Okay."

He gave her another reassuring squeeze. They collected their things and returned to the concert hall.

 **X**

Perhaps when Sumire returned Sasori would confirm that he only wanted a physical relationship, that he wasn't interested in emotional connections. She was once again going to be used by another person. Her body would be her payment for being taken in. Just like before.

Sumire forced these thoughts to the back of her head when Deidara called out to her. Throughout the next few hours, she disassociated with her surroundings. Even her workday came to a close, and she began her walk back to the apartment, she was sure she would only be disappointed.

The front door of Sasori's home now looked so foreboding. The patterns in the wood were growing darker with the setting of the sun behind her. It took another minute and a few slow, deep breaths before she opened the door and stepped inside. After setting her things aside, she noticed campy music and lights flashing near the couch.

Sumire traveled close and found Sasori stretched out on his couch, his eyes glued to the television.

"I'm home."

He responded with a single, short grunt.

"You didn't come to work today."

A silence followed.

"Everyone was worried… I was too."

"I wasn't feeling well."

 _Then you should have called and let them know._

She knelt down to sit in front of him, but he shifted onto his side and patted the bit of space he had made. She curled up in front of him, a warmth built in her chest as she lay her head on his arm and he nestled his head atop hers.

The silence was unbroken for a short while, both watching the screen, but Sumire's nerves made her blurt:

"Sasori-sama."

He made no move or sound to respond. _But he is listening, that's just how he is._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ah."

"W-w…"

Her hands clenched into tiny fists.

"What are we?"

She flipped over quickly.

"I mean… you and I specifically. What are we? Are we… together or…"

Her gaze lowered from his calm, but curious expression to the middle of his chest.

"You are mine."

She looked up again and pouted.

"What does that mean?"

"That you are mine. No one else can have you because you belong to me."

Her puffed cheeks enlarged.

"I'm not a thing you jerk."

He didn't seem fazed by her disapproval. She hid beneath his chin, heat building in her body and under the pale flesh of her cheeks. _What the hell? What kind of answer is that? I'm not a thing I don't belong to anyone. And…_ Her eyes trailed back up to his face.

Sasori's red brows were knit. The lines defining in his forehead indicated deep thought.

 _Does he not know how to say it another way? Is me "being his" the same as committing to someone? Is that the only way he can see it? Then if I try to think on his terms… What about him?_

"D-Does that mean that… you… belong to me?"

"What else could it mean?"

Noticing his usual sarcasm, her knit brows relaxed and she lifted her head.

"Sasori-sama is mine." She said more firmly.

"Ah."

Finally, she smiled.

"Sasori-sama is mine!"

He looked back at the television while she burst into a fit of giggles and snuggled against him.

 _I guess I get it now. Why people like to say it like that. Sasori-sama is mine._


End file.
